Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a data driver and a gate driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each pixel is connected to a gate line and a data line. The gate line may be extended in a first direction, and the data line may be extended in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. The data driver outputs a data voltage to the data line, and the gate driver outputs a gate signal for driving the gate line. The data driver may be disposed along one side of the display panel extended in the first direction, and the gate driver may be disposed along another side of the display panel extended in the second direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.